1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable or replaceable magazine for supplying a strip of printing paper to a photographic printer or photographic processor and more particularly to improvement of or relative to a magazine for supplying a strip of printing paper wound in the form of a roll therefrom to a photographic printer or photgraphic processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hitherto known printing paper supplying magazine of the above-mentioned type is operated such that prior to supplying a strip of printing paper to a photographic printer or photographic processor the leading end part of printing paper is pulled out of a printing paper delivering port on the magazine in the tongue-shaped configuration by a length in the range of 10 to 15 cm and it is then brought to the working area between a pair of driving rollers both of which are incorporated in the photographic printer or photographic processor to pull and forward a required length of printing paper from the magazine.
Thus, it has been pointed out as an inherent drawback to the conventional magazine that the leading end part of printing paper in the tongue-shaped configuration is unavoidably wasted in vain not only at every time when a magazine with a new roll of printing paper loaded therein is mounted on the photographic printer or photographic processor after the last roll of printing paper is fully consumed but also when the existing magazine is replaced with other one with other roll of printing paper loaded therein before the former is fully consumed because of size change of printing paper.
The drawback as mentioned above becomes increasingly remarkable as a number of photographic instruments such as camera or the like are supplied to consumer market year by year and therefore enthusiastic requirements for obviating the drawback have been raised from the photographic printing paper processing industry.